A Hero's Gonna Save me Just in Time
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Namine is told she isn't suppose to exist. Nobody cares that she's hurting. She wants to be heard be loved and be saved from it all. **Photo cover done by me**
1. I'm Nobody

**I know I have other stories to update on, but this came to mind, I had to write it! XD**

I'm broken inside, I was told I wasn't suppose to exist. I'm nothing, I'm nobody. I'm only a Nobody, nothing else. I cannot be somebody else. I get treated like crap from everybody at school. I wish Diz never told me. I have no idea how the students of the school know, did he tell them? All I know is I'm never going to be okay, and my happiness is gone. Who would tell somebody that you're not suppose to exist? Why did he tell me that?

Diz was willing to take care of me when my parents died. He treated me like I was his kid. I respected him as if he was my blood father. It felt like he loved me, when I was done or stressed he'd comfort me. Was it all fake? Was he being a fake all along? I was oblivious to the whole thing and never put any though into it. It seemed real to me. Me not existing stays in my head all day. I cry day and night. Nobody can hear scream for help, nobody sees that I'm broken inside, nobody cares. I want it all to stop.

I often shut myself in my room and cry to my favorite band that saved me from almost commiting suicide, which is Skillet. I even draw depressing pictures. It's not healthy right? I deserve to be happy, not have tears in my eyes everyday. Can somebody save me and actually care about me? That's all I want. Just to be loved.

I drew a girl with tears in her eyes, she's in a dark room. She knows that nobody loves her, and she can't escape her dark sad mind. I added in; scars on her wrists.

I take a glare at it, making sure if I'm not missing anything or something else I could add in. "I got it!" I her tolding a gun, she's ready to end her life. I put down my pencil and I look at my work. I'm happy with it.

I go on my phone, I go to Spotify and I look through my music, looking for a certain Skillet song. Once I found the song, I tap on it and I shut the screen off. Hero is the song I need. I do need a hero to save me from all of this. A hero is gonna save me just in time before I end my life. I sometimes cry to this song, it's so true though. But who's the hero? Who's gonna save me? Will they be the one to see my pain, and notice I'm not happy?

I lay back on my bed and I let the lyrics sink in and I hum along. A hero isn't afraid to give his life, a hero's gonna save me just in time. Somebody is going to risk their life for me, I wish that were true.

I close my eyes, leaving the headphones in my eyes, I sometimes sleep with the music on, it helps rest my mind and relaxes my soul. Tomorrow is Friday I'm happy, I can't stand those jerks. I fell asleep to the song Falling Inside The Black.

XXXXXXXX

Beep, beep, beep.

I awoke to my alarm clock. I reach over to shut off my digital clock which was on a night stand. I took out my headphones and I charged my phone on my bed, where I have an outlet by my bed. I pull the blanket away from me and I got out of bed to get ready for school.

I walk down the stairs, I'm gald Diz fixed up the mansion, it was a dump when I arrived. Him and I worked on it together, he even let me design my own room! I entered the kitchen where I found Diz sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Morning," I say as I prepare a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning." As I was going to sit at the table, he git up and left the room. I sighed as I felt pain ache in my chest. I ate my cereal in silence. Diz and I use to have breakfast together and talk about random stuff. I wish for those days back, even though they were lies and fake. When I finished eating I placed my bowl in the sink and I headed upstairs to get dressed. I threw on some sweatpants and a tee shirt. I grab my bag and my Ipod and I head downstairs. I set my bag by the door and I go in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. "I'm just a broken girl, who can never to happy." I brush my teeth and I sing one of the songs of Skillet. "You fall on your knees, you beg, you plead. Can I be somebody else for all the times I hate myself?" I sing over and over while brushing my hair. "You're drowning in your imperfection."

I leave the bathroom and grab my bag and I head out the door. I walk out of the hole in the wall and I take the train to go to Sunset Hill. I have no idea why they put the school on this street. It's far away from the town.

I hate taking the train, I get dirty looks and 'why are you here?' I sit alone and I pop my headphones in my ears, and look out the window.

The train came to a stop to pick somebody up. I could hear them walk on the train. "Exuse me, is this seat taken?"  
I hear a boys voice, I highly doubt he's speaking to me, nobody does. Who would want to sit with me. I turn my head and I see a cute boy with blonde spikey hair and big blue eyes. "No, you can sit here." I move my bag off the seat and I put it on the floor by my feet. What was his name again? I think it's Roxas, he's new to the school. I never seen him around, he's not in any of my classes.

He placed himself next to me. "I'm Roxas." He smiled.

I took one if my ear phones out of my ear. "Nice too meet you. I'm Namine."

"I haven't see you around. Are you new?" He asked.

I'm shocked he's talking to me. Does he know about my existence? If he doesn't he'll be told someday and he may not speak to me again. "No I'm not. We don't have the same classes together."

Everybody on the train looked at us in discus. Can they mind their own business? I don't think Roxas notices or he's just ignoring them.

"So what are you listening to?"

"Skillet," I gave a small smile. I miss having a nice conversation with somebody, it's actually nice.

"I love that band! I actually met them in person!"

Somebody who actually has something in common with me. I'm liking it! "Lucky, I wish I could."

"Maybe I could take you someday."

I gasped, I literally lite right up. Somebody actually would do that for me?He could be saying it just to be nice. "Are you being serious? "

He shook his head. "I really mean it!" He gave he a adorable grin.

I really like Roxad, he's really nice. "Awesome! Thank you!"

He laughed. "Anything for a Panhead!"

He's a Panhead too?! I'm loving every moment of this! "So do you like it here?"

"Yeah, I do. Eveyone is so nice."

No actually they're not, they ise to be nice to me. "Gald you like it."

We talked the whole bus ride to school. We almost like the samethings. I think grew a bond with him. It may not last if he finds out about me.

We said our goodbyes as we made our way to our classes. I sat in the way back away from everybody. I felt happy with Roxas, he makes me smile. Wait, am I in love with him? No, it's wrong, I barely know him.

After the teacher took attendance she passed out some worksheets for us to do.

"I actually have to leave in ten minutes, the sub will be here soon and I want you to be on your best behavior."

So this is English class, this class is so boring. I'm not even mad there's a sub. You get away from anything, they don't care what you do.

I take out a pencil and I start my worksheet. I didn't notice but the teacher left and the sub came in. How do you think I know? Because the students are acting up and throwing pieces of paper at me and they'd call me names. I tries to ignore it, but it failed.

"You weren't meant to exist," Kairi whispered to me.

I feel like I'm about to cry. I rose from my seat. "I'm going to te bathroom. I sigh out and take the pass. I walk down the hall, it was quiet.

I entered the girls bathroom and I walked over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. The words that the students said flashed in my mind and I cried loud. "I'm just broken and cannot be fixed." I sob my words. "I'll never be like them."

Suddenly I heard the girls bathroom door squeak. Great, she's just going to bad month me. Just what I need.

"Namine?"

I hear that voice, the familiar voice that talked to me on the train. I couldn't look at him, I don't want him to see my wet face. "Roxas, what are you doing here? You could get in trouble."

"I heard you talking and crying. What's wrong?"

He's the first person who actually cares what's wrong. "Everything."

He walked over. "Tell me."

He wants to know? If I tell him, he'll never speak to me again. "I can't." I turn my face to face him. "I barely know you. I don't know if I can trust you."

I was shocked, he wiped my tears off my face. "This will be the last night you'll spend alone."

He's referencing The Last Night! He suddenly wrapped in arms around me. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Namine, you can tell me anything, I'll make it all better."

I sighed and I looked him in the eyes. "I was told by my adoptive father, that I'm not suppose to exist. I'm a Nobody! Roxas, I get bullied everyday. Because I can't be like them."

"You know something, I'm a Nobody too and I'm not suppose to exist. I was builled too and I switched schools. Nobody will know about it."

I smiled. Roxas is just like me, it makes me feel a little bit better. He won't hate me and I won't hate him either! "Roxas, we're the same!"

He smiled. "I know. We can make it through this together, I promise."

I smiled. "Okay. We should head back to class."

He let go of me. I didn't want him too, it felt nice that somebody had their arms around me and actually caring about me. We left the bathroom and went back to class.


	2. Art Class

As I entered the classroom, it was a disaster! Students were throwing things, yelling, and on their phones. The substitute is trying her best to stop them. It didn't seem to work.

I shook my head and I sat back down to finish my worksheet. All I can think about is Roxas, how sweet he is and he's just like me. I wonder if he's gonna be my hero.

I try to concentrate, but I can't with all this racket! I pull my Ipod out of my pocket and I pop in my earbuds and I blast my music. That's better. It blocked out all the noice and I let the lyrics take me away, like I'm in a different place, just me, nobody else.

I hummed and I finished my worksheet. As I take my earbuds out, the room is quiet. I take a look around the room; the loud kids are not in the room. She sent them to the office?! I smiled, teaches them.

"Namine, are you finished with your worksheet?" The sub asked.

I rose from my seat with it in my hand. I walked over to the desk and I handed it to her and I walked back to my seat, I glared at the clock class is almost over. I put away my things in my bag and I go to line up. Maybe I can talk to Roxas at break. If I can find him.

The bell rang and the students left the room, the hall way was packed with students. I searched their faces to see if Roxas was one of them.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I jumped. I heard a giggle. "It's just me." He walked next to me.

"I jump easily."

"So when's your birthday?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I'm just curious," he replied.

"August 16."

"Mine's the 17!" He smiled. "That's cool that we're a day apart!"

"Yeah, not too many people have birthday's after each other."

Roxas noticed a poster hung on the wall. He walked over to it and I took a look at it.

"Hey! The dance is tonight!"

"What about it?" I read the poster, the letters were written in different colors.

He turned to me with a smile. "You're going with me!"

"You're asking me to the dance?" A big grin grew on my lips. Nobody never asks me.

"Yes I am!"

"I accept your invitation!"

The bell rang.

"Great! See you tonight!"

We headed in the same direction. "Are you following me?"

"No, my class is this way."

When I turned in my class he's behind me. We have art class together? That's cool! I took a seat near the back and Roxas sat next to me.

In front of us was sketch pads and special pencils for drawing and shading.

The teacher stood behind the white bored and he began to explain the sketch pads and pencils. "As you can see you have a sketch pad and some pencils. They're yours to keep. You are to find something to draw or what comes to mind. You are to bring those with you wherever you go. I expect you to draw everyday, please date your drawings. I'll grade them. Any questions?"

A girl with jet black hair raised her hand as she got called on she placed her hand on the table. "Are we going to draw in class?"

"Yes we are! You get 20 minutes. If you don't finish, don't worry you can work on it at home or in class. So open them up and draw!" He flipped his pink bangs out of his face and he sat at his desk.

Roxas and I open our sketchs pads and pencils. I like to draw something deep. I start out with stick figures and I start to draw them into people.

I caught Roxas' eye on my drawing. I glared at his for a second all I could see was a cats face. I added in detail in the faces. I drew a boy, his arms are wrapped around the girl; her head his resting on his shoulder crying. Then I drew there bodies.

"Time!" Marluxia called out. We put our pencils down. He walked over to see our drawings. Mine isn't finished.

"Very good!" He say to the students.

Somehow I felt nervous, I'm not sure why. "Roxas, what a cute kitten!"

It's my turn! I'm freaking out! But why?

"Thanks! I like to draw my cats."

His eyes glared at mine. "I can see what's going on in this picture, even though it's not finished. I like it." He walked away from our table.

I took a look at Roxas' drawing. His drawing was finished, it was so realistic it was amazing! "Wow Roxas!"

He smiled. "Thanks, yours is awesome too!"

But how could he draw with so much detail and be done in 20 minutes? I can't draw that fast, I do put a lot of detail in my drawings.

"You guys did an excellent job on your drawings! I see some of you didn't finish your animal drawings. You can work on those."

Marluxia had us draw our pets we have at home, I don't have any pets, I drew a dog I use to have. When Diz took me in, he said that the dog had to go, I was heart broken.

We grabbed our drawings and we sat back down. Roxas took a look at it. "You have a Bangle?"

"I use too. I had to give her away when I got adopted." I looked at his drawing. He drew a dog as well, a lab. "What's it's name?"

"Midnight, I had him when he was a puppy. He's my best friend. I'm sorry to hear about your dog. What's her name?"

"Bella, she was a sweet dog. I miss her. So did you switch classes to be I this time slot?"

"Yeah I did. His fourth block class is packed, I wanted to switch to second block."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too." Roxas shaded in his dog.

"How many pets do you have?"

"I have a dog, and seven kittens."

"That's a lot!" I added in more details in my dog.

"Yeah, I love animals."

"You take care of them?"

"Yup, all of them. It's a lot of work."

"Can I meet them sometime?"

"Sure."

"Alright class, time to pack up! The deadline of these drawings are on Thursday, you can take them home with you if you want. See you Tuesday and have a great weekend!"

The whole class packed up and waited for the bell to ring.

"Maybe you could come over tomorrow and we could draw together," Roxas said.

"Yeah I'd like that!" I smiled.

The bell rang the classroom cleared out.


End file.
